


Adult Channel

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: What happens when Ohno catches Sho watching the adult channel in Hawaii again? Inspired by Ohno’s comments to Sho in Oretachi no song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words in _italics_ are their thoughts.

It was a long time since they had last been to Hawaii. Since the time they brought a bunch of fans to Hawaii years ago. Sho was really glad to have the opportunity to visit Hawaii again, on their 15th year anniversary. There couldn’t have been a more fitting place to film the special PV for their 5x15 album. _An album with a PV huh?_ Sho thought. That’ll be a first, but after 15 years in Arashi, they’ve had more than their fair share of firsts. Sho strolled back to his hotel room alone. He had just finished a round of drinking with some staff members and was ready to retire to bed. They still had an early day tomorrow after all.

 

Sho flipped through the TV channels as he lazed on the bed in his sleeping attire - t-shirt and boxers. All the channels were in English and didn’t particularly catch his interest… until… Sho’s eyes widened for a while before he broke into a smile. This one will do.

 

 **Showing on the TV:**  
A beautiful blonde girl was protesting weakly about not wanting to be strapped to the wall. She was all naked of course. And tan. _Ah nice caramel brown, just like Satoshi… although Satoshi hasn’t been fishing much lately…_ *Smack* A paddle landed on the butt cheeks of the model and she let out a high pitch whine. Sho vaguely wondered if any of them would sound like this. *Arghsssss* The girl whined as her butt hole was intruded rudely by fingers, one, two, three, four… Sho wondered how having a whole fist shoved up his ass would feel like when… *buzz*

 

 _Eh? A blackout?_ Sho looked around and he was suddenly aware of someone standing by his room door. The lights came on again as Ohno slid the room card key back into the switch/holder. _Since when did he enter my room?_ Ohno smirked as he switched off the TV. _Oh shit! He saw!_ Sho could feel his face flushing red hot in embarrassment. Ohno looked down on Sho as he continued smirking. _So this is how Enomoto would look like if he was in Nazodi huh?_ Sho remembered himself thinking. before he got rudely hauled up by leader.

“I see some things never change…” Ohno scoffed.

Sho vaguely remember Ohno pulling his hands to the back when he heard a click. _What the…? Handcuffs? Since when did Ohno get handcuffs?_

“Get up Sho, you’ve been a naughty naughty boy…” Ohno teased, shoving the news caster towards the table.

“Bend down!” Ohno commanded.

Sho complied without hesitation. By now he had gotten over his initial shock and was torn between feeling embarrassed and excited about the treatment that was to come. Ohno pulled off Sho’s boxers, and a clinging of metal on the floor indicated that leader had pulled off his own pants as well.

 

Ohno could barely contain his excitement as he looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. He always liked his prey to be obedient, and looking at the helpless Sho bent out presenting his butt oh so beautifully to him… his hands were trembling in excitement as he spread a generous amount of lube on his hand. _Ahh…._ Ohno frowned as he bent down to search in his jeans pocket with his still clean hand. How could he have forgotten about that? Finding the circular object, he wriggled his pants off his legs and proceeded to toss the jeans to the back. He’d have no need for the piece of cloth for now. He leaned in on Sho, his junior rubbing against the butt crack of Sho, eliciting a moan from the muscle man. Ohno reached forward and gently stroked Sho’s member, spreading lube all over the engorged penis. Once he was satisfied that it was sufficiently lubed, he pulled the cock ring gently down to the base of the length, smiling as he listened to the low moans escaping from the rapper’s mouth.

_So much, so much more melodious compared to the high pitch whining of the model earlier._

Ohno paused to spread yet more lube on his hand as he started slipping his fingers into Sho’s butt hole. One finger… two… scissoring a little to stretch… three…

“I know you’ll like this” Ohno smirked as he jammed the 4th finger in, and pushed his fingers in all the way up to the knuckles.

“Arghhhhh Urghhhhhhhh!” Sho let up an undignified yelp as his hole was suddenly stretched a lot more than what he normally experience.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh” he screamed again as Ohno inserted his entire hand in and slowly twisted it around.

Stars exploded in his face as he yelled for Satoshi. Then, abruptly, the pressure was gone. Before Sho could moan the loss of the tightness however, it was replaced by the familiar feeling of a thick length entering his hole. Ohno wasted no time as he began moving at a rapid pace as soon as he entered Sho. Ohno moaned in rhythm to his own movements, slamming down hard and fast into Sho. Ohno vaguely remembered removing the cock ring from Sho before he came, squirting his hot liquid into the depths of the rapper, which in turned cause the rapper to squirt his juices all over the carpeted flooring. Ohno collapsed on top of Sho, satisfied and still panting from his earlier exhaustions. Sho must have been listening to Ohno breathing down his neck for a good ten minutes before he finally nudged the man up.

“Ohno! Ojisan! You have not fallen asleep have you!”

“Hmm?” Ohno replied lazily, before finally deciding to get up.

His flaccid penis sliding easily out of Sho as he did so. _Fancy falling asleep with someone’s length up your butt,_ Sho thought. Plus, his stomach was starting to hurt after getting banged on the table so much earlier.

 

Ohno cuddled up to Sho on the bed after they both cleaned up.

“Wait leader, aren’t you going back to your room?” Sho asked.

He knew he didn’t really mean it though. Leader was very warm, and comfy to hug.

“Hmm…” A sleepy Ohno drawled.

“Ne Sho-chan,” Ohno said.

“Nani?”

“You could have just let me know if you wanted that you know, I’d be happy to oblige.” Ohno chuckled before nuzzling his face into Sho’s neck.

Sho felt his face turn red as he remembered how Ohno caught him watching the adult channel earlier. Again. But his lips cracked into a smile as he saw the ojisan sleeping peacefully by his side. He was glad Ohno caught him.

 

Ending note: Whoohoo! Thought of, and completed in one day. Yay me! Hope you enjoyed it :P

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo! Thought of, and completed in one day. Yay me! Hope you enjoyed it :P


End file.
